Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Black Siren's Attack/Chapter Six
Red Arrow (Typhuss) is surrounded by Lex's men as Lex walks up to him. You are so predictable Typhuss did you really think that you would escape with a happy ending? Lex says as he looks at him. Red Arrow (Typhuss) looks at him as Green Arrow (Oliver) and Spartan (John) are escorted next to him without their weapons. Typhuss aims his bow at Lex and his men. No not really, you always show up like a bad penny and are you working with Black Siren or did you just miss me says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He snickers at him and punched him in the jaw as he bleeds a little bit of blood as Spartan (John) tries to help but the guns cock and aimed at him. I'm here to offer you and your team something the Federation's time is coming to an end it's withering away at the seems so join me and we can usher in a new era for the Federation your government Starfleet had a chance to do that with the Son'a and they threw it away because of some old fart who destroyed it all Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss wipes the blood from his llip and looks at him. I'll never join you, you son of a bitch and you don't care about the Federation you only want to destroy it says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He looks at him. So from it's ashes I can bring about a new Federation a Federation that isn't about peace or coporations with other races, this is why we've got war and death if we had a smart Federation then the battle of Wolf 359 and the war with the Dominion wouldn't be one sided Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss snickers at him. That's not the Federation that's more like the Terran Empire, you want to prey on other races and kill them all, I won't allow that to happen, I will keep fighting you until I win says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He walks back. We won't see each other anymore old friend kill him Lex says as he beamed away. The soldiers all got ready to fire. I hope you two got a plan B Spartan (John) says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. I do, Overwatch come in says Typhuss as he looks at Spartan then taps his com. Sending them in Overwatch (Felicity) says over the com. Spartan (John) looks at him. Send who in? Spartan (John) says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to him. The rest of our team says Typhuss as he looks at Spartan. Team Arrow brusts through the ceiling and the soliders start firing their weapons as they are quickly defeated by the others. Sorry we're late Black Canary (Dinah) says as she looks at them. Typhuss smiles at her. I'm happy that you made it says Typhuss as he looks at Black Canary (Dinah) then Typhuss hears a noise outside he gets his bow out. Someone else is here says Typhuss as he looks at Black Canary (Dinah) and Black Canary (Laurel). Black Canary (Laurel) looks at him. It's ok we called the Admiral to have a team of MACOs here for these men Black Canary (Laurel) says as she looks at him. Typhuss turns to her then sees that Black Siren isn't around. Well I guess Black Siren escaped says Typhuss as he looks at Black Canary (Laurel). Green Arrow (Oliver) looks at him. You'll get her next time Green Arrow (Oliver) says as he pats him on the shoulder. He looks at him. Yeah I will, I better go see Kira I bet she is looking for me right now says Typhuss as he looks at Green Arrow.